


you came to me like wine comes to this mouth

by joshbroban



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshbroban/pseuds/joshbroban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Tina go looking for Blaine at work. They find him and satisfy some urges.</p><p>assume: Sam and Blaine and Tina are in a committed relationship. Blaine is in a successful, unnamed Broadway show. Sam and Tina do things they love. Everyone is happy. Yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you came to me like wine comes to this mouth

Tina finds Blaine staring into his vanity in his dressing room.

“What are you doing?”

Blaine jumps and yelps, turning to look at her.

“Tina! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Sorry. What are you doing?”

“I’d fallen asleep and told everyone to leave without me. I suppose I should’ve had Jaime wake me up before he left and I’m sorry I didn’t call you and Sam but-- wait, how did you get in?”

“We broke in.”

Blaine sputters a bit before Tina walks over with a laugh and gives him a light kiss.

“Kidding. We got here just as that producer Caroline was locking up and she let us in. Sam is hanging out on stage. You know how he likes to stand around in there.”

“Well, let’s get him and go home. Sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s okay, Blainey. But, I mean, there’s another reason we came down here.”

“Oh?”

Tina walks to his vanity and pushes some makeup aside so she can sit on it. She kicks the chair out of the way and curls her finger playfully at Blaine, beckoning him to her. He smirks and approaches her, resting his hands on her waist and using his body to push her legs apart so he can stand between them.

“What was so important that you had to come to me after hours instead of waiting for me at home?” he asks, his voice low and smoky in that way that drives her crazy.

She says nothing. She grabs one of his hands and holds it in both of hers, examining each one of his fingers slowly and running hers in the space between them. After half a minute of playing with his fingers, she takes his hand firmly and puts it under her dress, pressing it against her wet panties.

“I missed you,” she whispers, and he breathes shallowly while his hips automatically roll forward slightly and his hand kneads her gently. Tina’s hips jut forward at the sensation and she moans, biting her bottom lip so hard that when she releases it, Blaine sees that it’s a little red before he kisses her passionately. Tina pushes against him and he takes his hand out of her dress and hoists her up so she can wrap her legs around his hips. Her hands are tangled around his neck and in his hair and he’s holding her so tightly that she thinks it might bruise, but it all feels so good.

Blaine turns and leans against his vanity, knocking off some bottles and rattling the rest. Tina begins to grind against him and whimpers into his ear with each thrust.

“I want you,” she whispers and he groans. Blaine pulls away and begins to unbutton his pants, but Tina stops him.

“Let’s go get Sam,” she says, and he nods with the tiniest bit of regret.

They walk through the familiar halls, giggling and teasing each other. Tina pulls her dress up just enough to see her panties as she walks in front of him, while he occasionally presses right up against her so she can feel his erection through his pants. He stops her once so that he can reach under her dress against rub her clit through her panties for no more than five seconds, driving her crazy.

Finally, she runs ahead until she’s on stage, where Sam is lying down on a couch (the one permanent part of the show’s set), staring at the ceiling of the theater.

“There you guys are,” he says. “I was just thinking about how like any of these things could fall and it would be so dangerous and like--,”

Tina shuts him up by immediately kneeling next to him and unbuttoning his pants. He doesn’t ask what’s happening, just helps her until he’s sitting in his boxers. Blaine undresses behind them until he’s only in his boxers as well and walks over. He kneels down to kiss Sam and Tina watches them make out, lightly rubbing Sam’s cock through his underwear and making no effort to undress herself. She likes being undressed by one (or both) of them.

Sam and Blaine’s tongues play as they kiss, sloppy and passionate and desperate.

“Fuck, I missed you two all day,” Blaine gasps out as Sam kisses a trail around his neck, periodically sucking and biting.

“We missed you, too,” Tina whispers, coming over to bite at Blaine’s earlobe. “We were just going to come to the show, but Sam ended up fucking me against the wall as we were leaving and we decided to wait.”

Sam pulls off Blaine’s boxers, pushes him onto the couch and sinks his mouth over him.

“Oh my God,” Blaine cries out, breathing heavily.

“I was loud, too,” Tina says. “Sam says that all the people walking by must have heard me screaming for his cock. God, Blainey, I was so wet and I missed you so much.”

Sam head bobs up and down on Blaine’s cock and he whimpers as Tina tells him the story.

“I love,” he breathes. “when you’re...loud.”

“I love to be loud for you,” she says simply, running her hand through Sam’s hair.”And I love when you fuck Sam. I got him ready for you in the car.”

“You did that in public?” Blaine says, throwing his head back and barely worried at all.

“No one saw us, I think. It was hot. I had to cover his mouth so much cuz he kept moaning so loud.”

Sam stops and comes up. His mouth is covered in spit, his lips and chin shining. “It was awesome,” he confirms.

Tina helps Sam take off his boxers and positions him over the arm of the couch..

Blaine hungrily watches her lick at Sam’s hole. Sam writhes in front of them, pushing back. When Tina stops, Blaine coats his fingers in lube and makes sure Sam is still stretched enough for him. He needs to do a little work, but soon his cock is at Sam’s hole and he asks Sam if he’s ready.

“Yes,” Sam says impatiently, desperately.

Blaine pushes in and both men groan.

“Fuuuuuck,” Blaine says through his teeth, working hard to not just fuck Sam’s brains out immediately. He pushes in slowly and pulls out at the same pace. Eventually, it’s a rhythm and it’s comfortable.

“Faster now,” Sam says, and Blaine obeys. He pumps in and out of Sam faster, and eventually takes it upon himself to quicken even more, and Sam moans and breathes harder.

“Fuck yeah, Blaine. Fuck me, babe.”

“You two are so beautiful,” Tina says quietly from the floor in front of the couch.. Blaine looks over and sees her with her fingers in her own asshole.

“Both of us?” he asks in surprise. They hardly do that anymore since it’s so much work.

“I need it,” she says.

Blaine knows he needs to stop or else he’s not going to be able to fuck Tina. He pulls out of Sam slowly and Sam pouts a bit, but looks at Tina with a different hunger.

“Stand up, sweetheart,” Blaine says, holding out his hand to help her. She takes it and stands, turning her back to him so he can unzip her. He does, and he pulls her dress off enough to free her arms and her boobs, but stops there. He pulls off her panties and takes off her bra and turns her back to him.

“You ready, Sam?”

“Hell yeah,”

Blaine sits down on the couch and spreads his legs a little, getting comfortable. Tina walks over to him and he feels more blood rush to his cock at the sight of her. Her hair is disheveled and she pulls it out of her ponytail so that it sits wild over her shoulders. Her boobs sit atop her pushed-down dress and the bottom is riding up to just below her pussy. When she gets to him, he pushes it up roughly and runs his finger along her folds quickly.

She puts her legs on either side of him so that she’s sitting on him. The two of them guide his cock until its at her entrance. She sits fully and he sinks inside of her so quickly that the both of them cry out. She bounces a few times, wanting more.

“Wait, baby,” Sam says, coming over and stopping her. “Bend forward.”

She bends her upper half against Blaine and he can see the moment Sam enters her because her breath rushes out and her eyelids flutter closed.

Sam thrusts and Blaine moans since Tina sinks on to him when Sam does that.

“Fuck me, Sam,” Tina says and Sam begins to thrust in a hard, steady rhythm.

“Oh fuck,” Tina breathes. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,”

Blaine has to agree with Tina; this is incredible. Sam grunts with each thrust and eventually his hand reaches around and begins to play with Tina’s nipples. Tina writhes between them, moaning and panting and scratching. Her eyes sometimes roll back and her hair is wet against her sweaty forehead and her boobs and thighs glisten with more sweat that is both Blaine’s and Sam’s and Blaine thinks that this might be objectively gross, but it’s more beautiful than anything. It’s beautiful that he has not one, but two soulmates to share an experience like this with. Him AND Sam are making Tina yell with passion and pleasure and sensory overload.

Blaine wraps his arms around Tina, trying to do something with his hands because Sam is the one with the power over the two of them, as each of his thrusts pushes Tina into Blaine. Tina whimpers, sometimes having to collapse onto him while Sam fucks her.

"Pull my hair," she tells Sam, and he does it immediatelyl

Tina begins to get louder until eventually she’s screaming out Blaine and Sam’s names and Blaine is moaning louder and Sam is whimpering and holy shit, Blaine is so close to coming and--

“YES,” Tina screams and Blaine can feel her muscles convulsing both inside of her and against his body. Sam slows down, but Tina shakes her head.

“Keep going,” she pants. “You’re close, keep going.”

Sam loses it then, pushing into her wildly, animalistic. Tina shakes and groans, and Blaine can see bliss in her.

“Come, Blainey,” she pants, and he must obey. His orgasm builds for what feels like a minute before it explodes and he lets out a yell.

“Good boy,” she whispers before kissing him. Blaine pulls out of her since Sam is still thrusting.

“I’m close,” Sam says, and Blaine holds Tina as Sam finishes. Finally, with one last slow thrust, Sam lets out a loud moan and comes with his arms wrapped around Tina’s torso like an armor.

The two of them collapse into a heap with Blaine on the couch.

“God, I hope no one thinks this smells funny tomorrow,” Blaine says, and Tina giggles.

“You can just say it’s always smelled like that and they didn’t notice.”

The three of them lie cuddled together for almost fifteen minutes, Blaine telling them how the night’s show went and Tina and Sam telling him about the episodes of Intervention they watched on their shared day off.

Eventually, Sam yawns and stretches.

“Let’s go home.”

“Yeah, it’s been a long day. I need to sleep,” Blaine agrees.

“Same here. Intervention is exhausting. So is getting fucked by both of my boyfriends at the same time,” Tina says before pulling her dress back up over her boobs and letting Blaine zip her up. She picks up her things and walks out early to catch a cab while they get dressed.

“So, we’re fucking her senseless when we get back, right?” Sam asks as they’re walking out the door.

“Oh yeah,” Blaine says before jogging to get into the cab.


End file.
